


In The Moment

by Alireeses



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Pretty much just porn, horrible, set after Blackrock exploded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna has an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Moment

Lalna was working quietly in the sorting room. Night had fallen already but he refused to sleep. The room was lit up with a few torches and the soft glow of machines. He was fiddling with one of his machines and he accidentally cut a wire. The whole thing started to smoke and Lalna cursed quietly under his breath as he ran to the other side of the room. There was a small explosion and machine bits flew everywhere. There was a black mark on the floor where his previous machine had been. He sighed. Then he froze as he heard a low chuckle from somewhere in the room. His hand unconsciously went to grab a sword that wasn’t there. He cursed a he realized he didn’t have his sword or armor on him. He had taken them off and put them in a chest somewhere. “Hello?” He questioned, hoping he was just hearing things. There was a sigh and then someone walked out of a corner that was darkened by shadow. Purple eyes shone out to meet his. “Rythian?” Lalna questioned, backing up. “Remember you signed a treaty.” Lalna warned. A few weeks after Lalna had captured Rythian in his force-field; Ridge intervened and had everyone on the server sign a treaty of peace. At this point, the treaty was too late and the damage at Blackrock had already been done. (The nuke)

Rythian walked over to the black mark that had once held a machine. He looked at it with an almost sad expression. “You should never cut the red wire.” He said. “That will almost always cause an explosion.”  He leaned back against a chest and looked at Lalna, “You should have connected the red and green one. Would have had your machine up and running in a second.” He said, giving him a smile.

Lalna huffed and went about looking for parts to rebuild his now lost machine. “What do you know about science?” He grumbled.

“A lot more than you think.” Rythian muttered.

“Why are you here?” Lalna asked, glancing at him while he scavenged through his chests.

“What I can’t drop in on an old friend?” Rythian asked, feigning hurt.

“No, not when you tried to kill said ‘friend’.” He said. Rythian could practically hear the quotation marks in his voice.

Rythian scoffed, “Well, you did kill me first… and Zoey… and-”

“Alright I get the point!” Lalna said, glaring at him.

“Not to mention the nuke you put under ou-” He cut himself off. “...my base.” He said, a flash of pain going across his face.

“How is Blackrock by the way?” Lalna asked, walking over to the crafting table with a bunch of things in hand. “And Zoey?” He added.

Rythian winced at the name, “Um…” He trailed off. “They’re gone,” He said looking away. Lalna froze. The half-done machine lay forgotten as he turned to see the hopeless expression on the other man’s face. Rythian gave him a smile that could only be worn by a broken man, “I’m alone again.” He said his voice breaking.

Lalna’s heart went out to the man and he found himself wanting to hug the broken man. To pick up the pieces and put him back together like a puzzle… to make him whole again. Lalna blushed at the sudden thoughts and dismissed the thought with a slight shake of his head, thankful that it was too dark for Rythian to see his face. He turned back to the machine and continued working. However with him being a scientist, curiosity won over, “What happened?

"After Zoey cut the red wire I fixed her up and… she took Teep and left." He said, not meeting Lalna’s eyes.

Lalna paused his working and set down the parts. He turned and saw tears threaten to spill over in his eyes. He had never seen Rythian so… raw before. Usually he was angry or trying to kill him. Even before the fighting started Rythian was always just blank. Nothing like he was now. He looked so… lost. And no one else but him was seeing Rythian like this. He didn’t think anyone else has seen him like this. The thought of that was rather endearing. Rythian turned toward Lalna and saw him staring at him. Lalna cleared his throat and blushed a bit, “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’m sorry Rythian.” He said. “I know how much you loved her.” There was something about the way the words felt on his lips that he didn’t like. They felt… wrong.

Rythian gave him a puzzled look, “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I didn’t mean for the nuke to blow up. It was more of intimidation than actually blowing you up.” Lalna explained.

“No,” Rythian said. “I mean about… Zoey.” He said.

“What? You loved her right?” Lalna asked, confused.

“Well, yeah but not in that sense. Our relationship was purely plutonic.” Rythian said. “I guess at one point I loved her, but… she, um, ‘didn’t swing that way’ as she put it.”

“Oh.” Lalna said lightly. “Oh.” He said, again when he realized what he had said. He cleared his throat again and turned back to the machine.

Rythian let out a small chuckle, “Which way do you ‘swing’, Lalna?” Rythian said, smiling at him.

“Why do you ask?” Lalna asked.

“Oh I heard a rumor that you had a thing with Sjin.” Rythian said chuckling. “Just wanted to clear it up.”

“That’s a lie! We were business partners and nothing more!” Lalna said blushing pink. “But to answer your question…Both ways I guess.” He said, not looking at Rythian. Instead he focused on the machine in front of him.

He didn’t see Rythian’s eyes widen in surprise or the barely seeable blush on his face. “Really?” Rythian asked.

“Yah. Got a problem?” Lalna asked, turning to look at him.

“No not at all.” He said.

“And you?” Lalna suddenly asked.

“Me what?” Rythian asked.

“Which way do you ‘swing’?” He asked, scoffing.

“… Both.” He said.

Lalna felt his face heat up, “Really?” He asked, putting the finishing touches on his machine. “Didn’t take you for a guy that ‘swung both ways’.” He said, laughing nervously. Why was he nervous? It was just Rythian. He was just talking to Rythian. The Rythian who had tried to kill him. He turned to look at him and immediately regretted it. The Rythian who had tried to kill him was now staring at him with those bright purple eyes. Those incredibly beautiful purple eyes that felt like they were staring right into his soul. Oh god and now they were glowing. Lalna blushed brighter as he realized he was staring. He cleared his throat and turned back the nearly finished machine. He looked at the wires he had exposed and furrowed his brow in confusion. _Was it the red and green or the red and yellow?_ He asked himself. While Lalna was thinking, Rythian walked over and sighed. He silently connected the red and green wire and Lalna huffed, "Why are you here again?" Lalna asked.

"A better question is why haven't you kicked me out?" Rythian countered, turning around and leaning against the now finished machine. He pulled down his mask and Lalna tried not to stare at the black veins running down his face

“That isn’t a better question.” Lalna said.

“Answer it.” Rythian said taking a step forward.

“What?” Lalna asked in confusion.

"Answer the question. Why haven't you kicked me out?" Rythian asked again, taking another step forward. By this point Rythian was very very close to Lalna and that made for a very nervous Lalna.

"Um, because I..." He couldn't think of a good answer when Rythian was looking at him like that. "Why are you here?" He asked instead.

Rythian smirked, "I can't check up on an old friend?" He asked innocently.

"No you really can't." Lalna breathed out. Rythian leaned forward and Lalna felt his face heat up as he stared into the eyes of the mage.

"Why haven't you kicked me out yet Lalna? Would be pretty easy to tell me to leave. All you need to do is say the word." He said, leaning forward even more.

By this point Rythian was less than an inch from Lalna's face and Lalna realized something. Rythian was giving him a choice. A choice between Rythian staying (which probably included much more than just Rythian staying here and talking) or Rythian leaving (which probably meant he wasn't coming back). Lalna took in a shaky breath, "Why would I want you to leave?" He asked breathily.

Rythian sighed, "Well you did kill me at one point." He said, smiling slightly.

Lalna laughed lightly, "I am sorry about that. That was all Sjin's doing."

"You still haven't answered my question." Rythian said again.

Lalna waited for a moment and then said, "Maybe I don't want you to leave." He said.

For one second there was silence and then Rythian's lips were on his and Lalna was being pushed against the wall. Lalna threaded his hands into Rythian's hair and ignored all rational thought. Lalna moaned and Rythian took the chance to thrust his tongue into his mouth. Lalna wrapped his legs around Rythian and Rythian growled as Lalna grinded into him.

Then they both heard the door creak open. In less than a second Lalna was standing up on his own and Rythian was on the other side of the room with his scarf on. "Lalna?" Xephos's voice resounded throughout the sorting room. He stepped inside, "Hey I needed your help with something at the Jaf... fa Factory." His sentence trailed off as he looked between the two people. Lalna's goggles were messed up and he had his lab coat wrapped around him. Rythian's hair was mussed and he had his hands folded in front of him. "Um... I think I'll just come back later." And with that Xephos high-tailed it out of there.

For a few seconds nobody said anything. Rythian looked anywhere but at Lalna and Lalna slowly made his way over to Rythian. "Um..." Rythian started, finally turning to see that Lalna was very close to him. "About what just happened..."

"What about it?" Lalna asked, loving how Rythian was squirming under his intense gaze.

"Um..." Rythian said again.

Lalna entered Rythian’s personal space, pushing further until they were practically sharing air. Lalna's lips brushed against his and then they were running. Hands tearing at each other clothes, lips sucking at every inch of skin they saw, hips grinding mercilessly into one another until their moans were a mantra of each other’s names and the words more more _more_.

When they each had all of their clothes off, Lalna shoved Rythian against the wall moaning loudly as their dicks rubbed together. Rythian wrapped his leg around Lalna's hips and ground down. Rythian pulled Lalna's lips back to his, practically swallowing his moan. Lalna pulled away, lips swollen and eyes blown with lust he brought three fingers up to Rythian's mouth and growled, "Suck."

Rythian, having a fairly good idea of where they were going, sucked them into his mouth and made sure to get them well lubricated. All the while moaning and groaning pornographically to mess with Lalna. It seemed to be working because Lalna groaned whenever Rythian moaned around his fingers. When Lalna felt his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of Rythian's mouth and spun Rythian around. Lalna gave Rythian's backside a squeeze before parting his cheeks. He teased Rythian's entrance with his middle finger. "God damn tease." Rythian growled. Lalna chuckled and then pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle. Rythian tensed at the sudden intrusion. Lalna trailed kisses down the back of his neck and ran a hand down his back to help him relax. When he felt Rythian's body relax around him he pushed his finger all the way in. Rythian squirmed and Lalna whispered comforting words in his ear.

When Rythian got used to his one finger, he added a second and then a third. He finger fucked Rythian until Rythian was pushing back against him, light moans filling the air. Lalna carefully pulled out of him and lubricated his member as well as he could with his spit.

He pressed against Rythian's entrance and he heard a shaky breath coming from Rythian. "Are you ready?" He asked, wanting to make sure that Rythian wanted this.

"More than ever." Rythian breathed. Lalna nodded and slowly pushed in. Lalna moaned as Rythian's warm heat enveloped him and Rythian groaned pushing back against Lalna so they were touching chest to back. Lalna let Rythian adjust and then they were off. Lalna was thrusting wildly and it was fast and hot. This was fucking in its purest form. Not love-making, fucking. That pure human instinct coming out and turning them into animals.

Rythian was groaning and yelling Lalna's name while Lalna was sucking and biting at every spot he could get at. Wanting to leave obvious marks that would last for weeks so people would know that Rythian belonged to him. He wanted Rythian to look in the mirror and get a hard on when he saw the marks because he remembered who gave it to him. That was the same drive that was causing him to buck wildly into Rythian desperate for release but also desperate for him to hit that one spot that would make Rythian scream.

He changed his position a little bit and as he thrusted in Rythian moaned out, " _Lalna!_ " In the most delightfully sinful way. Lalna almost came from just hearing that. Lalna hit the spot again and he felt Rythian's legs quiver and he saw him open his mouth open wide in pleasure. "Lalna, _god_ , please!" Rythian cried out, shitting his eyes tight.

Lalna chuckled lightly and reached around to grab Rythian's dick. Rythian moaned and Lalna thrusted into him hard, hitting that spot every time. Rythian was a quivering mess and Lalna wasn't much better. One stroke from Lalna and Rythian was coming. His ass clenching around Lalna's member in the best of ways. Lalna groaned and a few more thrusts was all it took. He rode out his orgasm while coaxing Rythian through his with a few half hearted strokes. When they were done Lalna pulled out of him gently and leaned against the wall slowly sliding down to the floor. Rythian leaned against the wall and slide down with him. Lalna pulled Rythian towards him and covered both of them up with his lab coat.

Lalna chuckled, "What?" Rythian asked, looking up at him.

"I have a dilemma." He said with a smile.

"And what might that be?" Rythian asked liking the sly smile on the scientists face.

"I think I may be in love with my worst enemy." Lalna answered sighing.

Rythian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and leaned away from him, "Sjin?" He asked false hurt in his voice.

"Shut up." Lalna said, leaning down and kissing him.

Rythian pulled back with a smile and then pouted, "I have a dilemma as well." He said.

"Really? What is it?" Lalna asked feigning interest.

"My worst enemy is in love with me..." Rythian said sighing. "And I think I feel the same way."

Lalna's smile was indescribable, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Rythian said, leaning his head on Lalna's shoulder. "You're still helping me clean the come out of my ass though." Rythian said with a grimace.

Lalna chuckled, "I didn't hear you say pull out." Lalna teased.

"I hate you." Rythian said sighing.

"Love you too." Lalna replied with a smile.

 

**The End**


End file.
